Because You're My Life
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Karena bertemu Yachiru, Kenpachi tahu apa arti sebuah nama. Karena bertemu Yachiru juga, Kenpachi tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang amat berharga untuk disayangi. Alur agak kecepetan. Mind to RnR?


**-Because You're My Life-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : - (KenYachi seperti ayah dan anak)  
WARNING : typo(s), (sedikit) OOC  
Summary : Karena bertemu Yachiru, Kenpachi tahu apa arti sebuah nama. Karena bertemu Yachiru juga, Kenpachi tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang amat berharga untuk disayangi.**

* * *

Rukongai, distrik Kusajishi, tempat orang-orang saling membunuh untuk bertahan hidup dan bahkan darah sudah seperti sungai yang mengalir alami. Prinsipnya, siapa yang kuat, dialah yang akan bertahan. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai dan baju yang lusuh, berjalan menyusuri hutan yang gelap dan pemandangan geletakan mayat terlihat dimana-mana.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan cueknya, seolah mayat-mayat itu telah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari baginya. Ia seperti tak punya rasa takut. Tentu saja, karena ditangannya saja kini ada pedang yang sudah tak mulus lagi, berlumuran darah karena sering sekali digunakan untuk membunuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada beberapa orang yang menghadang jalannya laki-laki itu. Ah ya, laki-laki itu tak punya nama, meski dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin punya nama. Kembali ke kawanan orang yang menghadang tadi, laki-laki itu menatapnya mengejek, tersenyum menyeringai seolah mereka bukan masalah besar.

"Aku tak punya apa-apa."

"Kau...!" salah satu orang yang menghadangnya menggertakan gigi.

Laki-laki tadi malah tersenyum senang dan menebas satu persatu orang yang menghadangnya. Satu, dua, tiga, ah, tak perlu dihitung lagi karena mereka semua telah ditebas, terjatuh, dan berlumuran darah. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan kembali pedangnya dan kembali berjalan. Namun, sesaat kemudian, laki-laki tadi terhenti karena melihat seorang bayi dengan rambut merah jambu yang merangkak sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, seolah ingin memegang darah.

Laki-laki kekar itu sepertinya tertarik dengan bayi yang dilihatnya, ia pun duduk di batu besar dekat si bayi, lalu menancapkan pedangnya di tanah. Bayi tadi pun seperti tertarik pada laki-laki di depannya. Mungkin baginya laki-laki di depannya kini adalah seorang dewa yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya dan membawanya pergi dari lautan darah itu.

Bayi itu pun merangkak mendekati laki-laki di hadapannya, dan memegang pedang berlumuran darah yang sedang ditancapkan di tanah. Tentu saja darah segar menempel di tangan bayi itu. Merah.

"Anak nakal, mau apa kau?"

"Haaaa..." bayi itu malah tersenyum seperti diajak bermain.

"Apa kau tahu untuk apa alat ini?"

"?" si bayi menatap dengan bingung.

"Ini alat untuk membunuh, kau pun bisa terbunuh dengan ini."

"Hahaha..." bayi itu malah tertawa.

"Anak nakal, mana orangtuamu?"

"..." bayi itu diam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak punya, ya? Baiklah, aku akan menjadi keluargamu."

Bayi tadi tertawa keras sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, seolah menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Entah darimana datangnya keinginan itu, namun laki-laki itu juga ikut tersenyum kecil pada bayi di hadapannya.

* * *

Masih di Rukongai, beberapa bulan telah berlalu, dan sekarang laki-laki dan bayi berambut merah muda tengah istirahat di bawah sebuah pohon. Tempat dimana awan berarakan di langit, angin bertiup lembut, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak sakura dari pohonnya.

Pohon sakura itu berdiri sendiri di pinggir bukit, dan bayi kecil itu bermain di sana, sangat teduh di bawah pohon sakura. Laki-laki yang biasa menemaninya pun ada di dekatnya, sedang memegang tongkat kayu panjang.

"Hei, anak nakal, kau punya nama?"

"?" bayi berambut merah muda itu menatap bingung.

"Tidak punya nama, ya? Sama sepeetiku, sepertinya kita memang senasib."

"Na...ma..." bayi itu mengeja kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kuberi nama yang sama persis dengan satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai—"

"..."

"—Yachiru," laki-laki itu bicara sambil menulis nama Yachiru di tanah.

"Ya-chi-ru," bayi yang kini bernama Yachiru itu mengeja namanya sendiri.

"Dan aku akan mengklain nama dari orang terkuat, Kenpachi Zaraki. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ken!" Yachiru menggapai-gapai tangannya.

Kenpachi tersenyum tipis, sementara Yachiru tersenyum lebar, seperti senang mendapat nama. Nama baginya mungkin adalah sebuah harta tak ternilai yang diberikan oleh teman hidupnya, Kenpachi. Ya, memiliki nama dan dipanggil dengan nama kita sendiri itu merupakan kesenangan tak terhingga, bukan?

* * *

Siapa bilang orang-orang dari Rukongai, distrik yang terlupakan atau terabaikan tak bisa menjadi orang yang dihormati di Gotei 13? Buktinya seorang Kenpachi Zaraki bisa menjadi kapten divisi 11 setelah menang bertarung melawan kapten sebelumnya. Tapi, tentu saja dapat ditebak, kalau ia menjadi kapten yang cukup menakutkan dan divisinya hanya menerima orang-orang kuat yang menganggap pertarungan adalah sebuah takdir hidup. Namun, Kenpachi tak pernah sekalipin melupakan seseorang—atau orang pertama—yang amat disayanginya, Yachiru Kusajishi, wakilnya.

Hari ini adalah seleksi masuk divisi 11, Kenpachi hadir—dan memang harus hadir—dalam pemilihan itu. Di ruangan latihan divisi 11, banyak shinigami yang berkumpul dan sedang berbincang hingga Kenpachi masuk dengan Yachiru yang bertengger di pundak kirinya. Semua shinigami diam saat melihat sang kapten. Penampilan Kenpachi cuek seperti biasanya, terlihat gagah, menakutkan dengan haori putih berlambang 11 yang agak sobek, dan rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai.

"Divisi 11 hanya menerima orang-orang kuat, tidak masalah kau pintar kidou atau apa. Hal yang terpenting adalah kau kuat dan tidak mudah mati, karena itu..."

"Aku datang untuk menepati janji," seorang laki-laki berkepala botak tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Kenpachi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Silahkan bertarung!" Kenpachi langsung memerintahkan para shinigami itu.

Tentu saja, setelahnya semua shinigami bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang kayu masing-masing.

Tak tuk tak tuk...

Suara pedang kayu itu terdengar seperti nyanyian selamat tidur bagi Kenpachi. Entah ini sudah tahun ke berapa ia harus mendengar semua suara itu. Reiatsu yang menarik perhatiannya saja hanya millik dua orang, si botak Ikkaku, dan satu temannya—entah siapa namanya. Ikkaku, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang pernah menantang Kenpachi. Menantang? Ya, dia kuat, namun sayangnya belum dapat menandingi kekuatan Kenpachi.

Ikkaku kalah dari Kenpachi, namun ia menepati janjinya untuk tetap hidup dan bertarung dengan Kenpachi lagi. Ah, bukan, mungkin keinginan Ikkaku bukan lagi bertarung melawan Kenpachi, tapi bertarung di bawah komandonya. Entahlah, perhatian Kenpachi sekarang teralih, bukan lagi pada Ikkaku dan temannya, tapi pada dengkuran kecil yang berasal dari pundaknya.

Yachiru tertidur pulas di sana, tenang dan manis sekali, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Sungguh seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari saat anak ini bangun, ia suka sekali mengganggu shinigami-shinigami di Gotei 13. Kenpachi menghela nafas, entah mengapa melihat Yachiru membuat ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya, laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa ternyata Seiretei bisa gempar dan kerepotan hanya karena kedatangan empat orang dan seekor hewan ryoka. Adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, yang membuat seorang Zaraki Kenpachi Kenpachi taklik dan kalah telak hingga berlumuran darah. Laki-laki yang mencintai pertarungan itu terbaring lemah, berlumuran darah di atas bangunan tinggi, tak jauh dari tempatnya bertarung dengan shinigami berambut oranye itu. Yachiru yang menggendongnya naik ke atas gedung tinggi itu tadi, ya, anak kecil berambut merah muda itu memang memiliki kemampuan melawan gravitasi.

Kenpachi tampak frustasi sambil memegangi zanpakutonya, menatap ke langit dan bicara sendiri, mencoba mencari tahu, siapa nama zanpakutonya itu.

"Haaah, Yachiru," panggilnya.

"Ya, Ken-chan?"

"Apa kau ingat saat aku memberimu nama?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan masih ingat berapa jumlah awan di langit saat itu!" Yachiru merentangkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Ken-chan! Kau itu satu-satunya harta yang aku miliki. Kalau saat itu kau tak datang ke distrik Kusajishi, entah berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan, entah kapan aku akan terinjak, lalu mati."

"..." mata Kenpachi membulat sempurna.

"Kau segalanya bagiku, Ken-chan! Karena kaulah duniaku, ah tidak, kaulah hidupku!" Yachiru merentangkan tangannya lagi.

"Ah ya, Yachiru... aku... ingin jadi lebih kuat."

"Ken-chan—"

"Kuat dan mengalahkannya. Aku..."

"—nanti kita jadi kuat bersama, ya!"

Mata Kenpachi kembali menatap anak kecil di sampingnya, oh, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Selanjutnya, Kenpachi kehilangan separuh kesadarannya. Separuh? Ya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Yachiru yang cemas memanggil namanya. Semuanya... Karena bertemu Yachiru, Kenpachi tahu arti sebuah nama. Karena bertemu Yachiru juga, Kenpachi tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang amat berharga untuk disayangi.

**.**

**.**

**~ O W A R I ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kok jadi gini sih? *pundung* Gomen, readers kalo banyak typo berserakan disini. Habisnya Cha bikin cerita ini waktu nungguin pulang sekolah (gurunya sumpah ribet sangat), padahal jelas-jelas bukan hari efektif KBM, tapi pulangnya diulur-ulur. TwT

Fic ini dibuat dalam waktu 2 jam dengan segala ingatan Cha tentang dua tokoh ini dan tambahan-tambahannya disini. Aneh ya jadinya? Hihihi...

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
